Ladder 49
by YukinoTenshin
Summary: Serena had everything she ever wanted, her dream job, the perfect boyfriend...then why did she yearn for more? When her darkest fantasies start to become a reality will Darien be able to handle how complex their relationship becomes or will he lose the one woman he loves more than anything? Find out in Ladder 49. Warning Mature content
1. Chapter 1

Ladder 49

Chapter 1

An: Hey guys I haven't written a story on here in years I used to go under the pen name snowangel101 but I couldn't for the life of me remember the email I used or my password so this is for a fresh start. I hope you enjoy this fic is intended for older audiences for there will be a lot of mature content, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story Ladder49 . I do not own Sailor Moon

Sun spilled onto her fair skin. The morning had come and it bid her to wake up. Her long golden hair spilled down her back like a blanket. The stubborn girl rolled away from the window and buried herself further below her comforter not wanting to accept she needed to be getting up. Shivers ran through her body as light kisses slowly trailed up her thigh. "Sere babe its time to get up" a husky voice cooed. Serenas blue eyes fluttered open, and she emerged from her makeshift cocoon. Her eyes took in the bronze god that stood before her. His hair was black as coal and his blue eyes were as deep as the ocean. "Darien I don't wanna she pouted. Reluctantly the petite blonde stood up and stretched. Darien stared at the woman in front of him. His eyes roamed over her lacy pink boy shorts and made their way up to the flesh of her abdomen. Serena pulled down her tank top and turned to look her boyfriend in the eye. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his warm lips.

It was moments like this that Darien wished could last forever. I made you some coffee, the guys are already up. Serena walked over to the window and looked out onto the streets of New York. She loved the hustle and bustle of city life and she loved her job at GLAM magazine as the editor. The one thing she loved most about this city was that this was the place she had met the most amazing men to walk into her life.

She walked out into the living room of her loft and was met with two smiling faces of her roommates Seiya and Andrew. "See I told you she would be wearing boy shorts pay up playfully punched his friend in the arm." Seiya handed over what looked to be a ten dollar bill. "Really Sere you let me down its Monday, you know monday is thong day" the long raven haired man made a disappointed face at her and went back to reading the New York Times. Serena was used to this kind of thing so she brushed it off and took a seat next to Andrew and took a bite out of an apple. "Really guys lay off," Darien spoke as he exited the bedroom pulling on his Fire Department T-shirt. "Are you guys ready to go or are you just gonna sit there and check out my girl the whole day?" "Well if thats an option then I do believe I have the best seat in the house" Seiya said trying to look under the table at Serena's long legs. Darien smacked the back of Seiyas head and headed for the door. "Have a good at work" Serena called as the guys headed for the door. "I expect dinner on the table when I get home woman!" Seiya called as he walked out. "If you want this place to not be burnt to the ground then I suggest you pick up some chinese food on your way home" Serena called after the men. The door shut and Serena was left alone in their 3 bedroom loft.

Serena had moved to New York from Japan to pursue her career in journalism. It took five long years to become the editor in chief at GLAM but it was all worth it. Serena loved the ever changing world of fashion. Within the five years it took her, she had first met her boyfriend Darien. The chance meeting of the two still to this day made her chuckle.

Flashback...

Great I'm going to be late for my third day of work, of stood at a cross walk waiting for the red stop hand to change to the white walking man signaling her it was safe to cross. The light changed and it seemed hundreds of people started to push past her. Serena stepped into the street and tried to move only to find that her shoe had gotten stuck in a drain. Try as she might she could not pull herself loose. Removing her foot from the show she tugged with all her might and still could not get the damn thing free. She heard the car horn blare, a yellow taxi cab came soaring towards her.

There was no time for her to react she stared in horror awaiting the cab to strike her down. Instead of the searing pain from the car Serena felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her close to a very warm very well defined very male chest. Serena looked up into her saviors eyes and was lost in the deep endless pools of blue. "So this is the thanks I get for saving your life?" came the husky voice. Serena pushed away from his chest and narrowed her eyes. "Save my life?! I think you mean ruin my shoe!" Serena bent down to retrieve the now ran over dirty shoe. "Its just a shoe...The man started. Serenas mouth was agape. "Just a shoe, just a shoe I'll have you know these are new fresh off the run way I literally almost had to kill someone to get my hands on them, so thanks for nothing!" The petite blonde put what was left of her shoe and walked towards the big corporate building across the street, not knowing that her savior was hot on her heels.

She walked into the building and hopped on the elevator. As the door was closing a hand jumped in between the closing doors. Serena looked up to find a familiar pair of blue eyes. The man got on the elevator not looking at Serena and moved to the far side. GLAM magazine was located on the 22nd floor. The doors closed and the elevator music cued in. By the fifth floor she could no longer stand the silence that occupied the space. "So are you stalking me now or something?" The man turned and looked at her. "Stalk you, why in the world would I be stalking you? "Oh I don't know its not every day that a strange man saves my life and then decides to ride a elevator with me"...A smirk crossed the mans face. "Oh so now you admit to me saving your life?" "I never."..The blonde stopped mid sentence and decided the best way to end this conversation was to just stick her tongue out at him. The man broke into a fit of laughter due to her childish ways. The elevator doors dinged open and Serena all but sprinted out without looking back. She weaved her way through the busy fashion floor of GLAM magazine.

'What a god awful horrible man.' She thought to herself as she found her desk and clocked in. She was right on time one more minute and her boss would have chewed her ass out. The phone on Serenas desk rang. "Serena come in here I have files for you to send off and I need you to go pick up some samples for the cover" a stern but polite voice. "Yes Ms. Chibia I'll be right in." "Serena how many times must I tell you call me Rei Ms. Chibia just makes me feel so old." "Yes ..I mean Rei." She got up from her desk and headed to her bosses office. As she opened the door Serena couldn't help but still be taken back by her bosses beauty. Waist length black hair that cascaded down in curly waves. Her slim figure was the envy of the office. Rei's violet eyes locked with Serena's. "Come in, come in" Rei said smiling. Serena closed the door behind her and walked up to her boss. Rei handed Serena papers and orders that she would have to later file. A soft knock came to the door and it slowly opened. Serena was busy looking down at the files to look back. "Darien!Oh my goodness what a surprise." "Hey Rei" was Dariens cool reply. Serena stiffened it was his voice... the mans. "Serena I would like you to meet my brother Dairen he just came from Tokyo to be apart of the NYFD." She turned around and looked at the man and all the papers that were in her hands fell onto the ground as Darien smirked at the girls shocked face. "Di...di...did you say brother?"...

end flashback.

AN: So thats the start to my new story please leave me a review I would love to hear what you guys have to say I know there wasn't to much but its just the beginning you all have no idea what is going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladder 49

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me. In this chapter coming things are going to start getting a little more heated... Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon.

Serena smiled as the memory slowly faded back into her mind. Standing up from the table she headed back to her and Dairens room and walked into the bathroom. She stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Blue eyes bore into her own. She slowly began to undress letting her eyes roam over her curvasious body. Serena bit her lip as a dark thought passed through her mind. She grabed her iphone a snapped a photo of her nude body. '_Wishing you were here_' was the text she sent to Dairen accompanied with the photo. "Well that will give him something to think about all day" she said to herself as she turned on the shower head.

Stepping into the shower Serena let the hot water cascade down her back. Her thoughts turned to the conversation at the breakfast table regarding her panties. Serena recalled the hungry gaze that was in Seiya's eyes as he looked into hers. A look that only she caught for it was gone the moment Darien entered the room. Serena found herself getting turned on. She could not help herself. She knew she loved Darien but her inner goddess craved much more than what one man could give. She thought many times about talking to Darien about her dark fantasies that haunted her dreams, but always found herself holding it in. It was only in her imagination where she could find the sweet release she craved.

Serena began touching herself loving the feeling of her own touches combined with the cascading hot water. Her breaths became short and her movements faster. She invisioned herself sprawled out on a bed blind folded. Three sets of hands caressing her everywhere. Not being able to see where and when they were going to touch her just made the pleasure intesify. Soon Serena felt the building up in her low abdomen. Her release left her buckled over in the shower trying to catch her breath. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel and headed into the bedroom.

Serena collapsed on the bed stil trying to catch her breath from her personal exertion. She felt the vibrate of her phone. _'You vixen do you want me to have a hard on all day infront of all the guys?' _Serena smirked at his response. '_Well I do have an hour lunch break'. _One minute didnt even go by before his reply vibrated on the bed. '_Counting every minute till then you evil vixen.'_ Serna sat her phone down and began getting ready for work.

The elevator ride up to her office seemed to drag on. Serena stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by her personal assistant Ami. "Good morning Miss Tsukino, I have the layouts on your desk that you need to go over, and I have messages from coach, and gucci written out for you as well" Ami said while handing Serena a cup of tea. Serena looked over at the pettite blue haired woman next to her and smiled warmly. A blush crept across Ami's face as her bosses hungry eyes roamed over her body. "That will be all Ami, Im going to be in my office for the first half of the day, oh and cancel my lunch meeting with IT magazine I do believe I was supposed to meet with someone named Diamond something or another". "Yes mam" Ami replied as she hurried away to her small desk located outside Serenas doors and began typing away on her computer.

The hours seemed to go by slowly as Serena waited for noon to come. Looking up at the clock a smile spread across her face. Serena got up from her desk and headed out the door. Out on the street she flagged down a taxi. "Where to miss?" a burly old man croaked. "Station 49" was her reply and the taxi was off. As the cab pulled up to the fire station Serena handed the driver a twenty dollar bill and hopped out. Walking inside the station Serena began to get excited over what she knew was about to come. She felt her panties moisten. She walked up to a tall muscular man with black hair. "Excuse me sir but I need your help." she said in a distressful voice. The man turned around and the midnight eyes narrowed sexily. "What can I do for you mam?" said his husky voice. "Well see I was looking for my boyfriend but I cant seem to find him anywhere." "Follow me, all the men are out on safety drill you can wait back in the locker room until they get back." Serena follwed the tall man into the locker and took a seat on the bench. The locker room smelt of sweat and cologne. They smell intoxicated her senses. Serena crossed her legs causing the skirt she was wearing to ride up. The mans eyes grew dark with desire. "Your boyfriend must be a very lucky guy" Serena looked into his dark eyes. "That he is" she cooed. Serena stood up and turned around giving the gentleman a good look at her toned behind. Suddenly she was pushed up against a set of lockers, his lips were agaisnt her neck leaving a trail of hot kisses. "I cant take the games anymore Serena, I want you now." She turned to face him and felt his erection mold against her leg. Looking up into his eyes she smiled wickedly, "Then take me..."

An: I couldnt help but leave it here, leave me some reviews and the next chapter will be out faster than you can say onamonapia. Much love YukinoTenshin


	3. Chapter 3

Ladder 49

An: Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger ill just jump right on back in...Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

"I cant take the games anymore Serena, I want you now." She turned to face him and felt his erection mold against her leg. Looking up into his eyes she smiled wickedly, "Then take me.

Dariens mouth was upon hers in a second. His tongue forcefully pushed itself inside her mouth. Serena's face was flushed and her breaths were getting heavy. Darien snaked his hand between her legs. A dark look came to his face as he felt her moist panties. "Always so ready Serena." "Please don't keep me waiting" she panted. Dairens finger pushed aside her panties and found her sacred flower. He made teasing circles before dipping one finger inside of her. A moan escaped her lips as his fingers played her effortlessly. She felt the build up coming in the bit of her stomach. "Darien I cant hold on much longer..." "Oh no not yet," removing his fingers Darien freed his large erection from his pants and plunged himself inside of her. Serena all but screamed as her first orgasm raked through her body. "Wrap your legs around me baby." Serena did as she was told. The lockers were cutting into her back but the pleasure outweighed the pain as Dariens pace picked up. At the rate he was going she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. The tingling sensation was building again, stars flooded in front of her eyes as she came. Her body went limp in his arms and a few seconds later Darien came yelling her name.

Serena felt light kisses trail down her neck. Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted with midnight blue. "The things you put me through Sere.." Darien said with a sexy smile. When he pulled out of her Serena felt empty without him inside of her. He slowly set her down on her own two feet. Her inner goddess was sated for now but who knew how long that would last.

"That was really hot." His husky voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You liked that did you?" Serena asked. "Babe like doesn't even cover it, I didn't know you were into role playing." "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mr. Sheilds." Serena said narrowing her eyes finding herself getting turned on again. "If thats a challenge then I accept," he said as he pulled her closer with same hungry look in his eyes. A distant creaky door opening pulled the two lovers out of their lustful haze.

Serena quickly straightened out her pencil skirt and tried to fix her hair the best she could without a mirror. The room filled with seven guys that she had grown to love and care for. "Serena what are you doing here?" Andrew said picking her up in his arms and hugging her tight. "Oh you know I brought Darien some lunch, while I was on break." "I was quite famished but Serena sure knows how to satisfy me." Serena looked into his midnight blue eyes and saw his hungry gaze. "I was only fulfilling my role as your girlfriend." She said smiling. "Wheres my lunch woman?" Serena turned to look at Seiya. "At home where you left it." she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Well I should be going, I need to reschedule with a client, see you around boys." Serena felt all eyes were on her so she couldn't help herself, she put a little extra swing into her hips as she walked away from the eight firemen.

"Darien you are one lucky guy, what I would do for a piece of the ass." Jedite said licking his lips. Darien smiled at his friend and shook his head. "Sorry boys she is off the market and going to be for sometime if I have it my way." "Well at least we get to have her as our house wife." Andrew sang happily. "Ya except she burns the food, bleaches the color clothes and throws away left overs!" Seiya said jokingly. Sweat drops formed on all of the guys heads. "Well I guess the perfect woman is too good to be true." They all said in unison. A loud wailing sound filled the fire station. The men all suited up and headed to the truck and went out into the streets of New York to save the day.

Serena's ride back to her office was spent in deep thought. Bolts of electricity had shot through her when Andrew had picked her up. When her breasts were pushed against his chest her breath halted. How could she feel like this after she had just gotten done with possibly the kinkiest sex she had in her relationship. She was insatiable no matter how much she got she craved more. Letting out a sigh and trying to clear her mind Serena stepped out of the cab paying the driver and headed back into GLAM magazine.

An: Well that was the first of many lemons, this one didn't really go into a lot of detail but there will be plenty more. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far and that you continue to R&R. -YukinoTenshin


End file.
